Xavier Kindergarten
by SugarProphet
Summary: What would happen if all the X-Men: Evolution characters were toddlers with developing powers in Xavier’s Institute? Even Storm and Wolverine are toddlers. The Brotherhood are also in the Xavier Institute because they’re too young to know much about e
1. Chapter 1

Xavier Kindergarten

By FairyDustCloud  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  


Summary: What would happen if all the X-Men: Evolution characters were toddlers with developing powers in Xavier's Institute? Storm and Wolverine are also toddlers. Even the Brotherhood is in the Xavier Institute because they're too young to know much about evil.   
  


Chapter One

"Stop it, guys!" ordered Jean. She had shoulder-length red hair and was wearing a flower-patterned dress. She was short, being a toddler, but she was constantly trying to act grown-up.

"Okay," said Scott. He had on a green shirt and jeans. He still had his scarlet shades, but his laser beams were only powerful enough to burn a small hole in a table. He had been fighting with Lance over a toy truck. But he stopped at Jean's command.

"Aw, you always listen to Jean. You're a wimp," said Lance. He was wearing a denim jacket, jeans, and a black shirt. He was trying to go for a punk look, but it didn't work too well since his baggy pants were too large, and he always had to pull them up.

"Take that back, or I'll blast you to smithereenies!" barked Scott. He threateningly raised his shades a bit.

But before Scott could do anything, Lance caused a very small earthquake. It was only strong enough to make Logan's building of blocks fall down. Bad move!

"What's your problem?!" grumbled Logan. He had a 100% fake leather jacket, and his black hair was still messy. 

"Uh, nothing," said Lance, backing away. 

Logan picked up a building block and chucked it at Lance, but he missed. The block landed by Kitty's foot.

Kitty was having a tea party with an unwilling Rouge.

Kitty was wearing a soft pink dress with a frilly white apron. Instead of her usual ponytail, she had pigtails tied with long pink ribbons.

Rouge had on a purple shirt and black pants. Kitty had forced her to wear a fluffy yellow apron and a big yellow bonnet. Also, Rouge had on delicate white gloves instead of her favorite black gloves, another thing that Kitty forced her to wear.

"Have some tea, Miss Snugglykins," said Kitty, pretending to give her raggedy doll some tea (Which was actually lemonade.)

"This is stupid," murmured Rouge, twirling one of her white bangs.

"Take that!" shouted Pietro, fighting Kurt nearby with a cardboard sword. Pietro had a blue and white shirt and jeans. He had a red cape which he made out of the dining room curtains.

Kurt teleported a few inches away from Pietro's sword.

Kurt threw his aluminum hat at Pietro. Kurt had on his image inducer. He was wearing an orange shirt and cargo pants.

Pietro dodged the hat easily by using his speed powers.. As he was running, he accidentally knocked into Kitty, causing her to tumble out of her chair.

"Pietro!" shouted Kitty, angrily.

"Sorry," said Pietro quickly twirling his sword with his fingers, trying to show off. However, his fake sword fell and landed right on top of Miss Snugglykins.

"Miss Snugglykins!" cried out Kitty, running towards her doll. But Pietro was quicker. He held Kitty's doll by a strand of hair.

"This is Miss Snugglykins?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes! Now giver her back!" demanded Kitty.

"Hey Kurt! Look at Kitty's doll!" said Pietro, tossing it to Kurt.

"Give me Miss Snugglykins back NOW!" shouted Kitty, stamping her feet.

"Hmm... Do you veally vant it back?" asked Kurt, curiously.

Kitty nodded, turning a light shade of red.

"Jus geeve her da stupid doll back," sighed Rouge, watching the others and hoping that Kitty wouldn't want to continue the tea party after everything was settled. (Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I'm not good at Rouge or Kurt's accent. I'm horrible at accents.)

"If you vant Miss Snugglykins back, you have to hold my hand for three minutes!" said Kurt, grinning.

"Ew! Like, no way!" frowned Kitty.

"Then say bye-bye to Miss Snugglykins," said Kurt, pulling the doll's head.

"No! Can't you, like, just give me my dollie back? Pwetty please?" asked Kitty, nervously.

"Only if you hold my hand," replied Kurt.

"No!" answered Kitty in disgust.

"Okay then," said Kurt. Before Kitty could object, Kurt ripped Miss Snugglykins's head off.

"NO!!!" cried Kitty, trying to stuff Miss Snugglykins head back into its body.

"Aw, be quiet," said Rogue, handing Kitty a tissue.

"I'm telling the Professor!" shouted Kitty.

"You can't because the Professor just stepped outside," smirked Pietro.

"Hmph!" said Kitty. "Come on, Rouge. Lets get back to our tea party."

Rogue groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FairyDustCloud: I hope you like this fanfic so far!

Kitty: Poor Miss Snugglykins! Why do boys have to be so mean?

Rouge: This is such a stupid bonnet. *Tugs on her big yellow bonnet.* I don't like tea parties.

FairyDustCloud: I think you'll change your mind later on when Remy joins the tea party.

Rouge: *blush* I don't care if he comes or not.

FairyDustCloud: There will be more Kitty/Pietro, Rouge/Remy, and Jean/Scott scenes in the next chapter. Please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Xavier Kindergarten

By FairyDustCloud  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

FairyDustCloud: Thank you to all the people who reviewed my fanfic! Your reviews made me so happy! I'm going to take a moment to reply to the people who reviewed. 

Missmishka- Yep, Todd is going to be in this fanfic. He's in this chapter. Hmm... I wasn't going to pair Logan with anyone at first, but since you asked so nicely, I will. ^_^

Brie- I'm making this a Kietro fanfic because I think Kitty and Pietro look so cute together, and there aren't enough Kietro fanfics out there.

Jlo's-lil-baby- Thanks for your nice review. 

FairyDustCloud: Now, on with the fanfic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Todd and Fred were ripping the leaves off some plants by the window. Whenever he saw a bug, Todd ate it. All the clumps of dirt that fell onto the floor were eaten by Fred. 

Todd had light yellow eyes. He had on a brown shirt and brown jeans, both of which used to be white until Todd had jumped into a dozen of muddy puddles. 

"Yo, it's a big bug!" shouted Todd in delight. His tongue quickly grabbed the crawling bug. At his young age, his tongue couldn't reach very far.

"I'm hungry. Dirt is not yummy in my tummy," said Fred, grabbing another fistful of dirt and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Then stop eating, yo!" said Todd. Fred just frowned.

Fred was very overweight. This chubby boy would constantly sneak into the refrigerator during the night to get a snack. He had on overalls and a bib with ducks on it.

"Get away from those plants!" ordered Ororo. She was running towards Fred and Todd with a gray cloud hovering over her head. She put down her tray of chocolate chip cookies on a table and grabbed her green watering can. As she ran towards the two trouble-makers, water spilled everywhere.

"Yo, lets run!" shouted Todd, hopping away and knocking over one of Xavier's priceless vases. 

"Right!" agreed Fred, running with loud thuds that came with each footstep.

"You'd better keep running!" warned Ororo, making tiny lightning bolts chase after them.

Ororo had silky white hair that reached a little below her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow and white striped shirt with a blue skirt. 

Ororo walked towards the plants that were harshly attacked by Todd and Fred. Suddenly, she heard munching noises. Ororo turned around and gasped.

"Fred! Get your fat hands off of my cookies!" screamed Ororo, the gray cloud reappearing. 

"What's going on?" asked Logan. He sniffed. "What smells so good?" 

"My cookies. I made them using the make-and-bake oven that Kitty was going to throw out. She said it was broken because her cookies always came out burnt. But they worked fine for me," said Ororo.

"Yo, the oven wasn't broken. Kitty just can't cook," said Todd as his tongue swiftly grabbed a cookie.

"Stop eating those cookies!" shouted Ororo.

"Leave those cookies alone, or I'll slice you up into itsy bitsy pieces!" declared Logan, revealing his claws. 

"Yo, we didn't mean any harm! We surrender, yo!" said Todd, crawling away.

"If you don't share your cookies, I-I-I'll," began Fred, trying to think of something. 

"He'll sit on you!" finished Todd, grinning so that his yellow teeth showed.

"If you sit on me, you'll have a nasty pain in your butt!" growled Logan, pointing his claws at Fred. Fred gulped, and he ran away. He knocked over another priceless vase as he ran away. Todd hopped away after him. 

Logan began to walk away, but Ororo stopped him.

"Would you like a cookie?" asked Ororo. "It's the least I could do since you saved them from Fred and Todd."

"Sure," said Logan, smiling. He walked over to the plate of cookies. He quickly struck one of his claws into a cookie, and Ororo jumped a little as she watched Logan cut the cookies with his claws into neat little hearts.

Remy came charging through the door. Strands of hair fell in front of his eyes which he thought made him look cool. He had a trenchcoat and black pants. He walked over to the tea party that Kitty and Rogue were at.

"Remy, like where were you? You're late! The tea party already began," said Kitty, pouring some "tea" into Remy's plastic pink cup.

"Sorry, gals! Remy was busy swiping this apple from a store," said Remy, placing a shiny red apple in front of Rogue.

"Remy, you bad boy!" said Kitty, shaking her head so that her pigtails bounced.

Remy pulled a chair next to Rogue.

"Why do ya always gotta sit next to meh?" asked Rogue, blushing slightly.

"Well, Remy likes you," said Remy, calmly. Rogue blushed so hard that she was as red as the apple.

"How can ya say that without blushin?" asked Rogue. Remy just grinned which caused Rogue to turn even more red, if that was possible.

"Remy will blush if it will make cheri like him," said Remy. Rogue looked away.

Pietro zoomed towards the tea table. 

"Want to play Knights and Princesses with us?" asked Pietro. "We already have knights, but we need princesses."

"Like, no way. I don't want to play with you," huffed Kitty.

"Come on, Kitty. Lets play with them," said Rogue, not wanting to play tea party for one more second.

"Like, I refuse to play with the people who caused this," said Kitty, holding up Miss Snugglykins's head.

"Come on, Kitty-Kat," said Pietro with big puppy eyes and a pouting lip.

"Aw, fine," said Kitty. "But you have to promise to like never give me that look again."

"Deal," said Pietro, grinning.

"Are you sure we have enough people for this game?" asked Remy.

Pietro looked at the small group clustered around him and agreed that more people would be needed. He stood on a chair to appear taller.

"Attention!" said Pietro. "A game of Knights and Princesses is in place! All are welcome to join!"

"I'm in!" said Lance, observing that Kitty was in the game.

"Lets play, too," exclaimed Jean, pulling Scott into the game.

"I'll just watch. I have to fix up the plants and watch out for Todd and Fred," said Ororo, watering a sunflower. She looked suspiciously at the couch where Todd and Fred were hiding behind.

"I'll play," said Logan, surprising everyone.

"Scott and Jean," said Pietro. "You two are the king and queen of Old Place."

Jean grinned, as well as Scott.

"Kurt and Lance, you'll be the guards," said Pietro.

"What am I?" asked Logan.

"Logan, you will be the big hairy monster."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Logan.

"Simply that you're big and hairy," said Pietro. Before Logan could retort, he went on to the next roles.

"Remy and Rogue will be the sprites that give me weapons," said Pietro.

"Remy tinks he'll have fun being a sprite seeing as how he's with Rogue," said Remy.

"Kitty will be the helpless princess trapped in the castle protected by Logan," said Pietro. "And I'll be the mighty knight that saves the day!"

"How come you get to be the knight?" asked Lance.

"Lets start!" said Pietro, ignoring Lance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FairyDustCloud: I hope you liked this fanfic so far.

Pietro: Logan and Ororo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-

Logan: Be quiet or I'll cut your throat!

Pietro: *gulp* Okay, next couple then. Remy and Rogue sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-

Rogue: *lifts her glove off*

Pietro: *gulp* Umm... Read and review!

FairyDustCloud: Yeah, please review. More Kietro, Romy, Jott, and Ororo/Logan in the next chapter! What are Ororo/Logan pairings called? Anyways, reviews keep me writing. Thanks!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Xavier Kindergarten

By FairyDustCloud  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.  
  


FairyDustCloud: Thank you to all the people who reviewed my fanfic! The reviews made me so happy! Here are my replies to the people who reviewed.

Toddler- I'm not sure if a Logan/Rogue or an Ororo/Remy pairing would work. Sorry to disappoint you, but I kind of already planned out the romantic interests for the characters. I might write a fanfic with those couples in a different fanfic, though. For now, I hope you enjoy the Romy and Ororo/Logan pairing in this fanfic.

Spirited1-I'm glad that you like this fanfic so much! Since you asked for a sequel, I'll make one once I finish this fanfic.

Kitty- Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter.

Rogue151- Yay! I'm happy that you think this fanfic is funny. 

FairyDustCloud: Now, on with the fanfic (and the mutant toddlers' game of Knights and Princesses.) ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

"Oh no! Dear Scott, our daughter is missing!" said Queen Jean, sitting on her throne of boxes.

"Then we must find a brave warrior to save our lovely daughter," said King Scott, adjusting his over-sized paper crown.

Pietro walked up to Jean and Scott.

"I, Knight Pietro, am here to save the princess," said Pietro. "I'm the bravest of the brave!"

"Thank you, brave one. Here are two sprites that will help you along your journey," said Queen Jean, motioning at Rogue and Remy.

"You're good at being a queen," said King Scott.

"Thank you," said Jean.

"You're welcome," replied Scott.

"Excuse me, but the game isn't over yet," reminded Knight Pietro.

"Oh, eh, yeah. Here are the sprites," said Scott, pushing Rogue and Remy in front of Pietro.

"Okay, I'm going to save the princess from the big hairy monster," said Pietro, walking by the guards.

"Pietro, we have boring roles! We don't get to do anything!" said Lance, angrily.

"Yeah, we vant to be something different," said Kurt.

"Sorry, but I didn't hear either of you object when I assigned both of you as guards," said Pietro. "But being the nice guy that I am, I'll let both of you be monsters with Logan."

"Monster? What!?" shouted Lance.

"Take it or leave it," said Pietro.

"We accept," sighed Kurt as he and Lance put on a sign that said 'Monster' around their neck.

"You can't pass! We are the super-strong monsters!" shouted Lance, waving his short arms around like a maniac.

"You're crazy if you think you can beat us!" hollered Kurt.

"Watch me!" shouted Pietro, swinging his sword around in an attempt to look like a brave warrior with skills.

Kurt teleported behind Pietro and pushed him lightly to the floor. Pietro scowled and jumped to his feet. He looked at Rogue and Remy, who were each sneaking peeks at other and finally gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hello! Remy and Rogue, you're supposed to be sprites that give me weapons," said Pietro, tapping his feet impatiently.

"Oh, right," said Rogue, breaking the moment between Remy and her. She grabbed a green pillow off the ground and tossed it to Pietro.

"There's yah shield," explained Rogue.

Remy walked over to Scott's tricycle and grabbed the tomato red helmet.

"Hey, Speed Demon! Catch!" said Remy, throwing the helmet to Pietro.

"Take this!" said Lance, creating a small earthquake that knocked Pietro off his feet.

Pietro quickly got up and charged at Lance and Kurt. He held his shield/pillow in front of himself, throwing Lance and Kurt to the ground. 

"And Pietro wins! Thank you! Thank you!" said Pietro, bowing.

"Yah still gotta get past Logan," informed Rogue. Pietro blinked.

"Uh, right," said Pietro, marching towards Logan, who was guarding a bunch of piled boxes that was supposed to be a castle with Kitty in it.

*Smash*

Pietro ducked as lamp crashed to the floor.

"Todd! Fred! What did you two think you were doing!" screeched Jean, trying to act like an adult.

"Todd did it!" said Fred, pointing his chubby finger at Todd.

"No way, yo! Fred decided to try to sneak one of Ororo's cookies, and I tripped over him! Yo, if he hadn't gotten so hungry, I wouldn't have tripped and hit into the lamp!" said Todd.

"I'll pick up the lamp," said Jean, using her telekinetic powers to try to lift the lamp. Unfortunately, her powers weren't strong enough to lift the lamp up. Instead, Logan and Storm walked towards the lamp and picked it up.

"You're just lucky that you didn't break anything expensive," said Ororo. "All you broke were the lightbulb and a few vases." Needless to say, these mutant toddlers did not know that the vases were priceless.

"You guys should be more careful," began Jean with her eyes closed, thinking that she looked very mature at the moment. Jean went into a childish speech that sounded like a lecture to the young toddlers.

10 minutes later, Jean finished her speech and opened her eyes. During her "speech," Todd and Fred managed to sneak away. She looked around and saw that her fellow toddlers were about to doze off into lala-land.

"Like, is anyone going to save me yet?" chirped Kitty, her head popping above the wall of boxes.

"Oh yeah! We need to continue the game!" said Scott. "I almost forgot because Jean kept on talking and talking and-."

Jean stepped on Scott's foot which cause Scott to cringe in pain. 

"You were saying?" asked Jean, sweetly.

"We need to continue this game," reminded Pietro. "Where did we leave off?"

"Remy tinks you were about to fight Logan." said Remy.

"Alright," said Pietro, walking towards Logan with his cardboard sword in front of him. "I'm ready."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FairyDustCloud: I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!

Kitty: I bet I'll never be rescued.

Pietro: Yes, you will because I'm going to save you!

Kitty: That's what I was afraid of. I might as well get used to living in a castle of boxes.

Pietro: Hey! Don't you have any faith in me?

Kitty: Nope.

Rogue: Shut up!

FairyDustCloud: Thank you, Rogue. I couldn't have said it better myself. Hehe. Oh, and please read and review! They inspire me to write more! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Xavier Kindergarten

By FairyDustCloud

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

  
  


FairyDustCloud: Sorry for taking so long to update. My computer has a virus, and it's hard to update when my computer keeps on restarting. But never fear! That won't stop me from writing more! It'll only delay me in my updates, but I won't stop writing just because of a virus. Thank you to all the people that reviewed my fanfic! You people are so nice! I was so happy that I got so many reviews! Since you took the time to review, I will take the time to reply to each one.

Kase- Thank you for telling me what the Ororo/Logan pairing was called.

Jlo's-lil-baby- I'm glad that you thought Jean's long speech was funny. Thank you for reviewing all my chapters! 

^_^ - Here's my next chapter.

Atom Child- Thank you for that sweet review! I'm glad that you think I portray the characters well.

???- Here's an update!

Sleepy- I'm happy that you agree about the Kietro thing. I think Kitty/Pietro would be a cute couple.

Fly-away-forever- I'm glad that you loved this fanfic. ^_^

Preview- You're review made me laugh. Yes, I suppose that it was a bit weird that Xavier would place priceless vases in the mutant toddlers' play room. Hehe.

Evil Pure Inicint Love- I'm happy that this fanfic made you smile. I strive to spread laughter and smiles.

Aqueous_Drake-Don't die! Look, I'm updating my fanfic like a good little fairy. Yes, Bobby will be in this fanfic, but not until the next chapter.

GoddessMoonLady- Yep, it was mean when Kurt tore Miss Snugglykin's head off. I'm glad that you enjoyed this fanfic!

Window Girl- I don't think an Ororo/Remy pairing would have made much sense, either.

Spikey the Neon BlowFish- Yes, I will include Pyro, Wanda, and the new mutants. However, they won't appear until the next chapter. That's because I got an idea for a Kietro chapter, and I had to write it down. Don't worry, the new mutants will definitely be in the next chapter. You have my word.

Amanda14- I'm glad that you like this fanfic even though you're a Lancitty fan. ^_^

Moon Assassin13- I'm happy that you like the idea of the X-Men: Evolution characters as toddlers.

Spryte- How could I refuse puppy dog eyes? Hehe. Here's the next chapter!

Nightshade- I would really appreciate if you could help me out with the Cajun's accent. Thank you for the offer! 

Mrs. Tolensky- I'm glad that you think that this fanfic is cute and adorable. 

Lilactears- There will be more Romy in the next chapter.

Laureate- Kitty finally gets rescued in this chapter. Hehe.

  
  


FairyDustCloud: Now on with the fanfic! It's a Kietro chapter. Enjoy! ^_^ 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Chapter 4

"Going somewhere?" asked Logan, blocking Pietro from entering the "castle."

"Get out of my way!" shouted Pietro, pointing his cardboard sword at Logan's nose. Logan wrinkled his nose.

Logan sliced the sword in half with his claws. The two pieces of cardboard fell to the ground with a low thud. 

Wah?! My sword! It's ruined! NOO!!!" shouted Pietro, falling to his knees in despair. 

"Now you know how I feel," said Kitty, behind the castle of boxes. She held up Miss Snugglykins's head in one hand, body in another. Pietro glared at Kitty, and Kitty stuck her tongue at him.

Logan pulled Pietro up to his feet.

"Are we going to fight or what?" asked Logan.

"Fight!" shouted Pietro. He ran towards Logan and banged his helmet against Logan's head. However, Logan's head healed quickly, and he lifted Pietro two centimeters off of the ground.

Logan tossed Pietro to the ground. His throw must have been very strong since Pietro tumbled to the ground and slammed into a wall.

"Logan, you shouldn't be playing around so roughly!" said Jean, wagging her finger at Logan just like a teacher would at a student who misbehaved..

"What's wrong with your finger? Why is it wiggling so much?" asked Logan, grinning. Jean just frowned and helped Pietro rise to his feet.

"You're not going to get away!" shouted Pietro, running around Logan at super-speed and forming a small whirlwind.

The whirlwind lifted Logan off his feet and made him fall on his bottom. Pietro stopped running and shook his head because running in circles to create that whirlwind had made him dizzy.

Pietro ran his small hand through his platinum hair. He moved aside a box to create a doorway to the "castle."

Kitty was inside the castle of boxes with her arms folded.

"What took you so long?" asked Kitty.

"Well, I was busy fighting a few ugly monsters," said Pietro. Lance, Kurt, and Logan narrowed their eyes at Pietro.

"I saved the princess!" shouted Pietro to the rest of the toddlers. "I would like to thank all the little people who made this possible. Oh, and please, no autographs." Pietro smirked.

"Ugh! Shouldn't a handsome prince save me instead?" asked Kitty.

"Hey! I'm good-looking!" said Pietro. Kitty rolled her big brown eyes.

"Shouldn't a helpless princess that had been trapped in a castle be grateful to the person who saved her?" questioned Pietro. Kitty ignored him.

"Next time, Rogue should be the princess, and Remy should be the rescuer," said Remy, his red on black eyes twinkling.

"Come on, lets take you back to the King and the Queen," mumbled Pietro, grabbing Kitty's wrist and dragging her towards Scott and Jean.

"Pietro, that's like not the proper way for a knight to treat a princess," said Kitty, phasing her wrist out of Pietro's hand.

"Hold on. First you don't show any thanks when I save you, and now you want me to be nice?" asked Pietro.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pietro. Like, I forgot that you weren't, like, capable of being nice," said Kitty.

"I can too be nice!" shouted Pietro.

"Like, no you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine! Sounds like a challenge," said Pietro. "I bet that I can be nice."

"We'll see," said Kitty.

Pietro put his arm around Kitty.

"Allow me to escort you back to your palace," said Pietro. Kitty giggled at Pietro's politeness. 

"Hey, why do you get to put your arm around Kitty?" whined Kurt. "She wouldn't even let me hold her hand." 

"Get your arm off Pretty Kitty!" demanded Lance, raising his fists.

"Sorry, guys. But I have to show Kitty that I can be a gentleman," said Pietro. He walked towards Jean and Scott with Kitty.

"King and Queen, I bring to you Kitty, your lovely daughter," said Pietro.

"Thank you, Pietro," said Jean. "Scott and I are so happy." Jean held Scott's hand.

"Now Kitty, you should thank this knight for saving you by giving him a kiss," said Jean.

"What? Are you crazy, Jean?" asked Kitty, her mouth hanging open. Scott walked up to her and closed her jaw and sat back down.

"That's how all fairy tales end, Kitty," said Jean, knowingly. "The princess always kisses the prince."

"Yah, Kitty. It's just a peck on dah cheek,: said Rogue. Her gloved hand intertwined with Remy's hand.

"If Kitty doesn't want to kiss Pietro, we shouldn't force her," said Kurt, not liking the idea of Kitty with Pietro.

"Yeah, what the blue guy said," agreed Lance.

At that moment, Ororo, Todd, and Fred walked in.

"What's going on?" asked Ororo, holding Todd and Fred by their ears.

"Kitty's about to give Pietro a smoochie," said Jean.

"Alright, then. I always knew you two like each other. All the fighting between you two were just ways that you two showed your love," said Ororo, forcing Fred and Todd to sit on the floor.

"I don't like him!" said Kitty. She folded her arms as a pink blush crept over her face. 

"Come on, Kitty, You know you think I'm a hottie," said Pietro, smirking.

"No, I don't! I would like never think that," shouted Kitty, stamping her feet while wishing she could wipe the smirk off of Pietro's face. "I hate Pietro!"

"But Kitty, don't you know that hate is love?" said Jean, nodding her head in a way that she thought made it seem like what she said was a fact.

"But why does everyone have to watch?" asked Kitty.

"The game doesn't end until you kiss him," said Jean.

"Fine," huffed Kitty. She kissed Pietro on the cheek quickly and stepped away from him.

"Aww!" cooed all of the mutant toddlers.

"I knew you liked me," grinned Pietro.

"Don't be so sure. I only did that to end the game," said Kitty.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

FairyDustCloud: I hope you liked this chapter! Due to popular demand, the new mutants will be included in the next chapter. 

Remy: Remy wants to hold Rogue's hand more often in de next chapter.

Rogue: Shut up, Remy, or else you'll be holding a hand without a glove!

Remy: Remy wouldn't mind that.

Rogue: Arg! 

FairyDustCloud: It seems like Kitty and Pietro aren't the only toddlers who argue a lot. There will be more Kietro, Romy, and Jott in the next chapter. Please review! It encourages me to keep on writing!

  
  
  
  



End file.
